howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Night Fury
Just a few things I'd like to point out to anyone editing this page: #Explode is an intransitive verb. The verb does not take a direct object. You cannot "explode something." You can, however, cause something to explode. #The Night Fury's fire does not ignite anything. To ignite is to light on fire. Nothing in the film was set on fire by the Night Fury (save for the Red Death's on fumes at the end, but that was simply because it was a flammable gas). In the film, anything its fireballs made contact with exploded or suffered an explosion (e.g. the watchtowers in the beginning, the Red Death at the end). This does not mean, however, that it cannot burn (as seen with Hiccup's face and the inside of a one very unfortunate Terrible Terror). #That paragraph beginning with "When combined with its..." is too attached to the ideas of the prior paragraph to be detached; to start the paragraph talking about its other stealthy traits and then randomly make reference to the topic of the flames in the previous paragraph is simply horrid structure. It can be done, but it'd be poor writing, and I'd be more than likely to change it back. I'm sorry if I sound really volatile. I'm just tired of editing this page to essentially say the same thing over and over again. P.S. - Check your facts before making edits to this or any other page. The Night Fury does not have teeth that are curved like a fish hook, and it is not known if it is the only dragon that can regurgitate its food (all we know is that it can ''regurgitate its food). What you say is not fact. Grandiloqua 23:25, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Ears I would like to point out that Toothless has eight ear like appendages. You said that he has 3 pair. If you have the movie watch it very closely. One of the pair is very small and on the bottom of his head. Two of the pair are easily seen on the top of his head. The final pair is directly on the side. : yeah but only the tall ones at the top are ears. Toothless99 (talk to me), , 19:13, December 1, 2010 (UTC) : Since the dircetors (Chris Sanders & Dean DeBlois) also direct Lilo & Stich, I think Toothless's ears are inspired by Stich's bunny like ears. I.B. Indra (talk) 07:32, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Sounds Is it true that the Night fury's sound is a panther's noise played backwards? I recall hearing that somewhere...oh... Contact ^.^ Random-storykeeper ^.^ aka 17:53, March 21, 2011 (UTC) 17:49, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Interesting Information about Night Fury fire Hi, as I saw in the movie there are a few interesting things about Night Fury fire: - It definitely DOES ignite its target. However, it doesn't burn long enoung to cause big flames on non-flammable materials, like ground (when Toothless lets out an angry blast because he can't fly) or the scales of the Red Death (although Toothless' blasts are really powerful when he attacks the Red Death, the fireballs don't cause a long-burning fire on the target). But it's still able to ignite wooden structures like the command and catapult towers at the beginning of the movie (you can see burning fragments of the structures flying away). - It seems that Night Furies can choose between different types of fire: - A small and weak blast, probably gas-based, does not create a yellow fireball upon explosion. Usage: The angry blast in the movie, and the blasts in the YouTube "Dragon Training" videos. Note: The blast which Toothless fires out of joy (to fly through) is NOT a such blast, because it creates a big orange cloud of fire as it explodes. - An acetylene-oxygen jet, like that of a welding torch. Used for warming up the ground of a sleeping place. Another probable use: To defeat enemies which are pinned to the ground (Toothless gathers gas when he manages to defeat Stoick, maybe he doesn't want to fire an explosive blast because the shockwave would also hurt himself at that distance) - A big and powerful blast based on something like a semi-solid mass. Apparently this is the type of blast which the official description refers to. Probably Night Furies heat the surface of the ball using an acetylene-oxygen flame, which results in a bright indigo-violet flame when the fireball leaves the muzzle. Also it creates one or multiple rings of blue mist and a big orange-yellow fireball upon explosion. It is also possible that the destructive power partially comes from the kinetic momentum - dive-bombing Night Furies reach very high speeds, therefore the fireball fired out of diving also has a high velocity. - Conclusion: Maybe Night Furies can vary the composition of their fire from blast to blast? - Another interesting spot: Where Toothless saves Hiccup from the Kill Ring, he blasts a hole through the roof chains. And although he can't pick up much speed because he can't fly without Hiccup's help, the typical ballistic noise still occurs, and the fireball still has a high destructive potential. However, the ring of fire is violet, not indigo. 16:47, March 28, 2011 (UTC) I.B. Indra (talk) 14:16, January 21, 2014 (UTC) When I watch ''"How to Start a Dragon Academy", ''I noticed Toothless's blast was actually ignite the fire place. So it can ignite something not very flammable. (note : this is what I see and what I think, you can delete or edit this one.) Oh yeah also at "The Night and The Fury", when Toothless shot at Dagur from behind bushes, the bushes burns. And I'm pretty sure it's a blast instead of flame jet or what ever. I.B. Indra (talk) 08:20, March 26, 2014 (UTC) (2nd time) There's a grammatical error on this page and because I am unable to edit it, may I ask someone to please fix it. This is about the word "it" which shows up 11 times on this page. 7 of them, other than straight-from-the-text resources, are used to describe a Night Fury. "It" is used to describe an abiotic being and because a Night Fury is biotic, it is therefor disrespectful to call a Night Fury and "it". Please refer to a Night Fury as him, her, or address them by "Night Furies...", "This dragon...", or a nickname. Thank you. 04:10, January 5, 2012 (UTC) What if Night Furies could shoot blueish purple streams of fire?--Hulk10 (talk) 14:15, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Wingspan!!! Why does it say that the wing span is 48 feet, that's much bigger than is shown in the movie!!! Azza4710 (talk) 20:17, April 1, 2013 (UTC) No it is correct. Tyr and remeber that Stoick is seven foot tall. That makes Hiccup and the teens not all that small. So the dragons are actually quite big. Toothless has especially long wings, and I am fairly certain that statistic is correct. Fishlegs says it in an episode. Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 21:44, April 1, 2013 (UTC) night fury shots when watching the final battle vs. the Red death, i count toothless's number of shots to be atleast 9 rather than the 6 currently on the page 17:47, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Ageiko It is actually ten shots I believe, and yes it is a weird cannon error between the film and the book of dragons. Not much we can do about it, but I always give the Night Fury ten shots because of the film. Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 19:16, June 25, 2013 (UTC) it is very confusing as toothless shot around 16 times in the tv episode frozen,but his shot limit is 6. https://www.howtotrainyourdragon.com/explore/dragons/toothless Rider ranger47 15:38, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Weaknesses The Blue Oleander is a weakness to all dragons and should be included. --Aang13 (talk) 02:57, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Not only Blue Oleander, The Eel Pox caused by Eating Eels is a weakness to all dragons. Expect the Typhoomerang. Dragon-Writer in Need Of Help! Okay, I'm putting this here because I '''know '''people are following this and I don't want to write a full blog. Besides, the topic really is the Night Fury - kind of. I modified the background of my Helven Chronicles. It is now a post-apocalyptical version of the real world (the apocalypse not shown, but implied to simply be the sudden appearance and consequences of magic). It's human nature to name new creatures after things they've seen before, and the apocalypse is just two years after HTTYD was released, so when dragons came into existance they were named after lookalikes or near-lookalikes in the film and subsequent shorts/shows. Scauldron, Thunderdrum, Gronkle - they're all there in one form or another. The only problem is the Night Fury. There is a dragon that is '''like '''the Night Fury: big wings and blazing speed, essentially toothless, and it can certainly do the kamikaze bomber thing. There's just one issue... It's not black. It has the Fury, but not the Night. I'll go into ''why ''in the first book, but black is a color so rare as to be unheard of and even if you do find two black dragons they aren't likely to be from the same species. Now, one of the interesting things that happened during the magical apocalypse is that not everything was destroyed; if something big was privately owned, the magic responded to the human's desire to protect what was his/hers and circled around it. I'm told Dreamworks is privately owned, so they could continue cranking out their Dragon series even after things go insane. If, at any point in the series, the Vikings discover that the Night Fury is actually a subspecies of a toothless Strike-class dragon that came in every imaginable color '''except' black, what would they call it? DreamingOfDragons72x2 (talk) 14:16, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Shot Limit The main page here mentions a shot limit of 6; which, of course, was exceeded by Toothless when he was sick. The only problem I'm having with this idea is, in the movie - if you count every shot from when Toothless first rescues Hiccup from the Monstrous Nightmare up to the final blast on the Red Death and include the flashes seen from below - he gets off eleven shots. And at least four of those were full-power. I know how I would explain it if this were my Helven Chronicles (a clever dragon could blend some of its weapons together to double or even triple its normal firebreath-shot-limit), but how are ''they ''explaining it? DreamingOfDragons72x2 (talk) 15:06, February 11, 2014 (UTC) They are not explaining it. Sadly, it is a cannon error (particularly in RoB). Toothless has a ten shot limit at least in the film (I think he would have recharged that shot from the Monstrous Nightmare battle considering the vikings sailed to dragon island and that must take hours to do). So, anyway, they don't explain it, RoB just doesn't agree with HTTYD.Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 16:13, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Maybe Night Furries recharge very quickly? Megadracosaurus (talk) 19:19, July 8, 2014 (UTC) I wish there were more Night Furies. Even though Hiccup's mother suggested that Toothless was the last of his kind, I just can't accept it! How would she even know about Tootthless' spines? Cypress Oury 18:56, July 8, 2014 (UTC)M. Cypress Oury I think Night Furries are very rare in the Barbaric Archipalego, but not outside it. Besides, she said she had never seen one up close. Megadracosaurus (talk) 19:19, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Is Toothless the only Night Fury ? I don't really think that Toothless is the only night fury, because it's written that Toothless is the only Night Fury in Berk and the surrounding Isles, i believe that in How to train your dragon 3, They will find another Night Fury. I'm inclined to think that Night Furies are either not native to the Barbaric Archipelago, and are only occasional visitors. Or they are nomadic.--Aang13 (talk) 01:22, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Habitat I would assume that Night Furies live in mountains and close to large bodies of water. --Aang13 (talk) 13:53, September 25, 2014 (UTC) I wish they would tell us more about Night Furies.--Aang13 (talk) 19:21, April 22, 2015 (UTC) WHAT HAPPENED TO THE INFOBOX? Now the Infobox has turned from red to white, WHY? I have no idea how t change it. Fixed. Turns out someone (dunno who) added the code 'color =' in the template code without stating what color (so the whole thing becomes white). Deleted that and it worked. OVERPOWERED99 | HTTYD Wiki | Let's Talk! | | Read My Blogs! | 13:53, 6-1-2015 Thanks! Lightning the Skrill (talk) 10:24, January 6, 2015 (UTC) ability of Strength and Senses Toothless is also able to carry extra weight of teen as well. don't forget about the senses of smell and hearing Dinowolf56 (talk) 16:36, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Vision The cave people are citing as info for Night Furies not having good night vision had no natural light, so its not an appropriate example. Obviously Night Furies have good nocturnal vision, otherwise they wouldn't be able to fly at night. Their sonar is only good for short distances and in confined lightless spaces. So I find it annoying that people think that it isn't known whether Night Furies have good nocturnal vision. And Hiccup was mystified as to how Toothless was seeing in the lightless cave because he didn't know that Toothless could echolocate.--Hulk10 (talk) 01:28, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Correction for Night Fury Gallery Pic ''This topic is mostly about the image in the Night Fury gallery that has the subtitle; The Night Fury's relation to lightning. ''In episode 13, season 1, the mentioned picture was shown in as series of shots. Though suspected that Toothless was the cause of the attraction(for the lightning), such a statement was found to be wrong. In the episode, Hiccup proved that the only reason the lightning was 'following' Toothless was because he(Toothless) is wearing metal, a conductor for heat; and in this case metal especially. So I'm suggesting a change in that subtitle. ((Sorry for the unnecessarily long part.)) Dohuk (talk) 22:36, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Drago I think Drago know something about the night fury. Beacuse Drago's coat looks like a night furys hide/skin. And a night furys skin withstands fire (in the first movie you saw Toothless protected hiccup with his wings and that means he withstands fire) And in the second movie Drago captured hiccups friends and their dragons and Snotlout's dragon blew fire on Drago and then drago took his coat in front of him so the fire only touched the coat and he or the coat wasn't damaged at all. So I think that drago has met a night fury before. So i think in HTTYD 3 if it is about the night fury drago has something to do with the night fury or know something about it. And the director of HTTYD3 said that you will be seeing dragon again after HTTYD2.